While the Hosts are away the Puppets will Play
by Ayaka Sara
Summary: What if Usa-Chan was more than just a comfort toy and stuffed animal, and he is friends with Belzenaf? Better than it sounds! Please read and review...


**Please R&R!!!!!!!!**

Do not own Ouran, Please enjoy this little story…

Haruhi was stalking towards the group of the men when she stopped dead in her tracks, she could have swore she saw the damn pink Usa-Chan have a glint in his eyes, but that is impossible he was a damn stuffed bunny, right! However why then did she see that. Haruhi was staring at the pink bunny now like it just turned into a killer doll. That was surely why she hadn't seen the stupid ball flying towards her head.

* * * * *

Usa-Chan slyly watched another incident unfold between his owner Hunny-Senpai and the other members of the Ouran High School Host Club. Everyday seemed like a new adventure was occurring within the club. Sometimes he was naturally involved, others he was accidentally left behind. Usa-Chan was watching the only female host walk towards the group of young looking men fighting over what the new cosplay should be, when the fight took a turn for the poor girl.

* * * * *

I as a helpful and loving stuffed animal and who realizes how much she means to my owner and the rest of the host club wanted to warn her. However, as a stuffed animal it is apparent I can not yell out "Watch out Haruhi!" So instead I watched as the horrible incident occurred.

* * * * *

Haruhi felt as though someone had just hit her with a grenade when she went down to the floor.

* * * * *

I was shocked when I saw the young girl dressed like a boy go down. I as a stuffed animal seriously felt a pull to comfort her. That was my built in love and comfort insides. All of the other hosts immediately stopped in their tracks of fighting when they saw their friend fall to the ground. All surrounding her with concern.

* * * * *

Haruhi opened her eyes to notice that the room was now dark and she was alone in the building. _What happened? _She thought as she sat up and looked around. She was still in the 3rd music room, but it seemed the middle of the night. She turned her head to look around more carefully and the pain that shot in the back of her head reminded her of what happened. _Oh yeah that's right…I was going to stop the fight between the guys when Hikaru and Kaoru were throwing things. _Ugh! She groaned as she put her hand up to her head. _I must have gotten hit! _Haruhi was just about to investigate to find the time when she heard a small snicker and a shuffle from the door that Nekozawa-Senpai always used to freak out Tamaki-Senpai. Standing up and straightening her uniform, Haruhi walked over to the door and peered inside. What she saw had her chocolate brown eyes widening. If someone would have asked her to explain what she was seeing she would had to have simply said that she had lost her mind.

Usa-Chan and Belzenaf were sitting on a clump in the middle of the room on top of each other as if someone threw them there. But that was quite impossible since Hunny-Senpai would never leave Usa-Chan behind right? And then on top of that didn't Nekozawa-Senpai use the cat puppet Belzenaf for comfort and to talk and interact? Haruhi felt very confused, However her confusion turned to shock a second later when

she actually saw the two nonliving animals snicker and sit up. It was a good thing that she had a hold of the door knob or she would have fallen on her knees. Haruhi let out a small gasp getting both of the puppets attention. " Oh, Haru-Chan. You have arrived!" _What!! His voice sounded exactly like Hunny's, what is happening to me? _Haruhi held back a squeak when she saw that both were advancing on her. The freaky Belzenaf puppet was moving its little paws together.

"Awww…Let us play shall we???" _and is it no wonder that his voice was Nekozawa-Senpai's _Haruhi thought to herself.

"Umm…actually, I am sorry Usa-Chan and Belzenaf but I am not really in the mood to play." she felt like a stupid child for even talking to them. As she was backing up Haruhi didn't realize that instead of walking backwards to the door she went towards the wall. Now she was looking down at the puppets that were looking up at her with twinkles in their damn eyes. The stuffed animal and puppet were advancing quickly and she felt as though she was in deep trouble. Looking around the room quickly she noticed there was no way out of the "games" she was sure they wanted to play.

* * * * *

Haruhi's eyes shot open and she sat up as suddenly as she could. It wasn't the movement that shocked them but that fact that she had made a sound kind of like a scream and shout when she sat up. The Host Club stared back at her, Kyouya with an amused yet bored expression, Mori with concern in his eyes, the twins holding on to each other, Tamaki crying tears _Really unnecessary. _She thought to her self. Hunny holding on to Usa-Chan with a look of concern painting his features. _Was that all a dream? Well of course it was Haruhi, get a hold of yourself!!! _Looking at the faces of her friends the memories of what had just happened fluttered back into her mind. The look of concern quickly turned to that of guilty as Haruhi was now giving the death stare she was only second in rating, but even Kyouya commended her, for she may be second to him in that look but he too had a shiver from it. Haruhi's hand shot up to her head. All of the boys had scooted backwards to give her air. She opened her mouth when Tamaki shouted out something before she could.

"We must take my precious daughter to the hospital right now!" He shrieked towards the rest of them, hoping to get a quick reaction that didn't come. Tamaki then reached down and pulled Haruhi up without her wanting to move. Her scowl deepend.

"Yes," Kyouya started, pushing his glasses to the proper place on his nose. " I too believe Haruhi here should have a doctor look at her." He turned to look at the twins. "Of course however, since you two threw the ball you will pay the bill." and with that he turned and collected his things to take to the hospital as well. All of the Hosts turned to do the same.

"Thanks but I don't really need a doctor." Haruhi stated as they all were heading towards the door. All of them turned. The look on their faces told her they would feel better if she went. However the look on Kyouya's face showed that she better not argue or her debt would be doubled before she could blink. Sighing she walked out the door and got into the limo waiting outside to take them to the hospital.

* * * * *

Haruhi walked out of the hospital a little smug. The doctor told them she was fine and could go home. She had a huge smile on her face, that quickly faded however when she realized she left her belongings in the 3rd music room. When she told them of this they quickly agreed to stop by the school so that she could collect her belongings.

"Well wait here." the twins chorused as she stepped out of the limo, Haruhi turned around to see the rest of her friends nodding that they liked that idea. Shrugging Haruhi went to fetch her things.

* * * * *

The third music room was still lit with the lights when she went in to collect her things. Haruhi felt uneasy being in the room herself, almost as if she was being watched. Looking around the room she couldn't help but stop her gaze on the large wooden door that Nekozawa always used. _Oh stop it Haruhi! _She chided herself. _You are letting that dream, or whatever it was get to you._ She walked over to her things and started packing. Behind her she heard a shuffle. Turning around quickly revealed nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging she went back to packing her things. A snicker had her spinning around yet again. Only this time the door that her Sempai always used was ajar slightly to reveal a soft glow of what looked like candle light. Setting her things down, Haruhi decided to get to the bottom of this confusion. Walking over to the door she felt uneasy again. Haruhi reached out and grasped the door handle. She took a deep breath and threw the door open with all her might. It was no use though since she closed her eyes.

Opening them slowly, Haruhi saw a dark shadow in a corner bending over, As the shadow stood up it groaned. Haruhi gasped and the dark figure spun around. There in the soft candle light of Nekozawa's dark magic club room was standing none other than Nekozawa himself in the flesh or more likely in the robe.

"Fujioka?" he asked turning the candles he was holding in a candlebra closer to her so he could see her.

"Huh..Uh…Nekozawa-Senpai. You scared me. What are you doing here this late?" She asked him trying to calm her racing heart.

"Oh, I somehow fell asleep and when I woke up it looks like Belzenaf fell off my hand and went under the table, when I reached down to get him I bumped my head and then you came in." Haruhi felt like she was being foolish. Looking around she didn't notice anything different. Letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding made her feel better. Saying good night to Nekozawa, Haruhi turned to go back to get her things. Only her things were unpacked and back the way she had them to begin with. Thinking she must have really hit her head. Haruhi went to pack her things, again, or for the first time?, she really had no clue. She was sure she had packed her things. Half way to her things she stepped on something. Looking down Haruhi saw a little pink bunny sitting on the floor with her foot on it. Jumping back she quickly picked up the bunny.

"You can't talk or move…your just a little studded animal that Hunny-Senpai carries everywhere." After making that statement Haruhi almost dropped the bunny when she was a glint in the bunny's eyes yet again. Before she could react the door to the 3rd music room shot open and her small senior came bursting through it.

"Haru-Chan!!!!! You found Usa-Chan for me, thank you so much. Do you want to have cake with us??!!!" Hunny came rushing forward and grabbed his treasured stuffed bunny holding him close he added. "Haru-Chan looks pale, cake is what she needs." and then rushed out of the room. Haruhi was quite certain she had lost her mind. Stuffed Bunnies and Puppet cats don't walk around and play games and jokes with or on people. Sighing she walked over to where her notebook was laying on the floor and picked it up. A small piece of paper fell out of her notebook, she bent down to pick it up.

Hunny came back through the door. "Are you coming Haru-Chan?" he asked standing in the middle of the doorway. Haruhi looked down and at the paper that had fallen from her book. Her eyes widened when on the paper she saw a pink rabbit, the cat puppet belzenaf and her in the 3rd music room. It was drawn dark and she was standing near the wall with them in front her. Haruhi quickly looked up at Hunny and then Usa-Chan. The paper falling to the ground as Haruhi say Usa-Chan the damn pink bunny wink at her. Looking around, Haruhi thought, _What the hell, right. I probably already lost my mind because of the Hosts! _with that thought in her mind Haruhi walked over to Hunny.

"How about that cake, Hunny?" She asked walking past him and out of the door.

* * * * *

Hey I said I felt a pull to comfort her, who said I couldn't have a little fun since she was okay anyway? I am just glad I am back with Hunny, did he say cake???

* * * * *

Once left behind, Hunny turned Usa-Chan in his hands and looked at him square in the face. He then smiled and walked out, following the only female host and one of his best friends to go eat some cake with his friends and his best stuffed animal friend, none the wiser.

* * * * *

Or was he???

________________________________________________________________________

Well there you have it, I hope you enjoyed my little story, it is the shortest I have ever done… Please review!!!

Thanks for reading,

*Ayaka Sara*


End file.
